


At The Carnival

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Jealous!Cas, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, implied bottom!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What was that?" Cas asks when he finally regains the use of his voice. His heart is racing, and more than anything he wants Dean to kiss him again. Dean smiles at him, stepping back a little, and looking nervous for what must be the first time in his life. He shrugs.</p>
<p>"If you wanted me to dance with <i>you</i>, all you had to do was ask."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old one that I _finally_ got finished up.

The carnival had been Dean's idea. He'd shown up at Cas' door three days ago, announcing that Sam was going out of town for the weekend, so he was taking Castiel to a carnival. It's an annual thing, set up at their old high school, and half the proceeds go to charity, so really, Castiel couldn't say no, despite his blatant disinterest in public events. Even if he had tried to say no, Dean had been very persuasive. 

The carnival itself has turns out to be better than Castiel had expected, but by the time they run into Lisa Braeden, late in the day, he's already more than ready to go home. Dean, however, seems to have other plans. 

Lisa had graduated two years after them, and she and Dean had had an on-again-off-again relationship all through high school, so he wanted to stay and chat. According to her, she's just moved back into town and she's eager to get in touch with her old friends - namely Dean, apparently. Cas has never been close with Lisa, and his patience with the general public is running low, so he excuses himself with a quick _good to see you again_ to Lisa, and he wanders off to find a quiet place to sit. 

Dean finds him a little while later and Cas grudgingly follows him to the makeshift dance hall that's been erected in the gym. It's too dark and, for a room lit only with party lights, somehow also too bright. Castiel _hates_ strobe lights. 

He sits on a bench at one side of the room, politely declining the few invitations to dance, and regretting his decision to carpool with Dean. He frowns to himself and looks out at his best friend. At least _Dean_ seems to be enjoying himself. He's barely been off the dancefloor, accompanied by Lisa, and quite often a small group of her friends, laughing like he’s having the best time in the world. 

Castiel just wants to leave. 

He doesn't generally get jealous, but there is an exception to every rule, and Dean is his exception. They've been best friends for years, and where Dean is gorgeous and outgoing and popular, Castiel is not. He prefers the solitude of his writing and his own room to inevitably stumbling through awkward social situations, but somehow he can never say no when asked, especially when Dean is the one doing the asking. Unfortunately, this usually lands him in uncomfortable situations, sitting alone while Dean flirts and charms his way through the masses, and tonight is no different. Castiel's just about to go hunt down his friend and call a cab, when Dean finds him first. 

"Why don't you come dance?" he asks, sauntering over through the crowd of women. 

"I prefer to avoid people," Castiel replies simply, forcing a small smile, "I think I'm going to go for a walk, maybe get a cab home." He stands to do just that, but Dean catches his arm, pulling him back gently. Cas looks up pleadingly, knowing what's coming, and Dean loosens his grip. At first, he thinks Dean has relented, but barely a second later he's being pulled through the crowds and out into an abandoned hallway.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks, turning on him.

"Nothing." Castiel just barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. _Except I'm lonely and you're happy and I feel like shit and watching you with Lisa is just as hard as it was in high school_. 

"Cas, tell me." Dean's voice is soft now, his hand sliding up to settle on Cas' shoulder. 

"I'm fine. You should go have fun with Lisa." The words come out sounding more bitter than he intends, and something like hurt flashes in Dean's eyes before he steps forward, backing Castiel into the wall. 

"Cas, what's this about?"

"It's nothing, Dean. I'd just rather be alone."

"Is this about Lisa?" Dean asks, concern coloring his features. Castiel's expression must give him away because Dean's mouth pulls up in a sympathetic smile and he leans in a little.

"I just want to sit down," Cas mumbles, but Dean is crowding into his space, pressing him firmly against the wall with his own body, and Castiel isn't really sure what to do. 

Dean's lips are soft and they brush against Castiel's, and Cas barely has a chance to realize what's happening before Dean pulls back, eyeing him cautiously. 

"What was that?" Cas asks when he finally regains the use of his voice. His heart is racing, and more than anything he wants Dean to kiss him again. Dean smiles at him, stepping back a little, and looking nervous for what must be the first time in his life. He shrugs.

"If you wanted me to dance with _you_ , all you had to do was ask."

Cas swallows hard, "but Lisa-"

"Cas," Dean steps forward again, pushing his hands up Castiel's chest, "given the choice between you and Lisa - you and _anyone_ \- I'd choose you."

"Oh," Cas breathes, barely audible. Dean pauses, then looks up at him.

"So, can I kiss you again?"

"Yes," Cas whispers, already leaning forward to meet him. The kiss is slower this time, longer, and Castiel’s shoulders drop a little with each slide of lips. Dean smiles against him and Cas pulls away, huffing a laugh. 

"What?" Dean asks, kissing his jaw, his cheek, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing," Cas smiles, "I just never thought this would ever happen."

"Me neither," Dean grins, his voice low as he presses into Cas again, sliding his hands down over Castiel's hips and pressing his knee between Cas' thighs. It should be weird, Cas thinks, kissing Dean in an empty hallway, at a school carnival of all things, but it's surprisingly normal. Better than normal even, because Dean isn't holding back, thrusting his tongue into Cas' mouth as though it's everything he's been waiting for his whole life. What started sweet and slow is quickly growing desperate, and Castiel didn't even know that Dean liked guys, but he doesn't seem dissuaded by the growing bulge in Cas' jeans. 

The sound of approaching footsteps pulls them apart, breathing heavily and laughing. Dean teases the tips of Cas' fingers with his own, waiting for the small group to pass before he speaks again. 

"Do you want to dance?" 

"I'd rather go," Cas mumbles, then looks up, "but if you want to-"

"Straight to business, huh?" Dean teases, pressing his hips into Cas', "I can appreciate that."

"That's not what I-"

"I know," Dean hums, leaning in next to Castiel's ear, his voice barely a whisper, "just give me half an hour and we'll get out of here."

Castiel rolls his eyes fondly and lets Dean lead him back into the sea of people. Dean's arms wind around his waist naturally, as if they belong there, tugging him close and pressing their foreheads together. Cas sighs as he's drawn in, moving against Dean and humming into his neck. Hands roam over his arms and torso, but he's preoccupied with Dean's lips grazing up his neck and over his jaw before finally meeting his own. 

Castiel lets his eyes fall shut, blocking out the crowd around him and focusing only on each point of contact between the two of them, soft pressure against his own body and light kisses pressed into his lips. Dean takes one of his hands, leading them further into the crowd as they rock from side to side gently. 

Cas slides his hand under the hem of Dean's shirt, smoothing over the bare skin above his jeans, and he can feel Dean's lips pull up against his. Dean mirrors the position of Cas' hand, slipping lower over his ass and pulling his hips forward. 

"We don't have to wait a full half hour," he hums, kneading Cas' ass, "we could slip out now, no one would miss us." 

Cas leans in to kiss his neck, "okay."

"Okay?" Dean asks, a little shakier than before. 

"We should leave," Cas breathes, moving down to mouth at Dean's throat. Dean's barely audible moan is enough agreement for him, and it's Castiel's turn to pull Dean through the crowds and back out into the hall. 

Dean's laughing and grinning widely by the time Cas turns to face him again, and he presses Cas back up against the wall, sliding his hands up on either side of Cas' head as he leans in with the rest of his body. 

"Should've done this a long time ago," Dean smirks, rolling his body against Cas'. His hands slide under the hem of Cas' shirt, curling around his hips to pull him forward. Dean's just leaning in to kiss him again when Castiel pushes him back, sliding his hands down Dean's chest..

"Not here," he breathes, and Dean chuckles low, taking his hand and starting down the hall. There's an unlocked door about halfway down, and Cas pushes Dean through it, kicking the door shut behind him. 

Dean has his shirt off of him in a second, and he's walking him back into a row of lockers as his hands slide down Castiel's bare sides and back over his ass. He presses his hips forward and leans back enough to get his own shirt off, and then he's back leaning into Cas, skin against skin. He sinks down to his knees, his palms sliding down Cas' back and around his sides as Dean mouths at his stomach flicking his tongue at his naval, and dragging down just above his jeans. When his teeth graze over the soft skin, Cas gasps and pushes his fingers through Dean's hair. His cock twitches in his jeans, and he lets out a soft groan, arching away from the lockers that dig into his back. 

Dean's hands slide up his back and pull his hips forward as he draws his head away, "you sure this is what you want?" he asks, "I mean, high school dressing room? Not very classy." 

Cas just grins down at him, he can hear the lack of sincerity in Dean's voice, and there's nothing that could make him leave now.

"It's perfect," he hums, tugging Dean up by his arm to kiss him again. Cas presses his hips forward, and Dean falls against him, sucking Cas' bottom lip into his mouth and groaning around it. He rolls his hips and reaches between them, unbuckling Cas' belt and pulling his jeans open. Cas lets out a breathy moan as Dean's hand slides into his pants and reaches down to cup his balls and curl around the base of his cock. Dean rubs him slowly, pressing his own body against him and mouthing at his jaw. 

Cas lets out a stuttered gasp as Dean's fist tightens around him, and he bucks up hard and pulls Dean in demandingly, curling his fingers around Dean's belt and kissing him roughly, all patience gone as Dean's free hand shoves at his jeans, pushing them down past his ass. He stills as Cas gets his jeans off and Cas smirks against his lips, kissing down to Dean's neck and twisting his hand around the head of Dean's cock, grinning at the choked-off moan that Dean lets out. 

"Yeah, baby," he groans, "fuck yes." Cas pumps him harder, faster, and then Dean pushes him back, taking both of them in one hand and pressing Cas into the wall. "God, I want you," he groans, crushing their lips together again. 

"You have me," Cas mumbles back, lifting his head to give Dean better access to his neck as the man drags his lips and teeth down Cas' jaw. 

"We don't have anything," Dean breathes, nosing at the underside of his jaw.

"Don't need it," Cas says, "'m not gonna last that long anyway. Besides," he adds curling his fingers into Dean's hair as he bucks up with a gasp, "there are other things we can do."

"Oh yeah?" Dean grins, "what did you have in mind?"

"This is good." 

Cas kisses him desperately and Dean leans into it, moaning into Cas' mouth as Cas brings one hand between them, covering the tips of their cocks and sliding his fingers over the head of Dean's. Dean's hand stills as Cas' fingers move through the pre-come, slicking up both their lengths, and he shuffles closer, grinding against him. 

Castiel is encouraged by every noise that pulls from Dean's throat, pushing Dean's hands away entirely to take him in his own hands, squeezing the head of his cock and jacking him slowly, then faster as Dean's verbal responses become less and less coherent. Dean ruts into his hand, sliding his own palm down Cas' hips to curl around him. His movements and short and jerky in his own desperation, but fuck it feels amazing, and Cas could cry when he stops, pulling away enough that Cas releases him. 

"Are we really gonna do this like _this_?" Dean asks, "in a school change room like a couple of horny teenagers?"

Cas huffs a laugh, "well we are in a high school," he offers helpfully, "and it feels fucking good." He rolls his hips against Dean's to prove his point and Dean falls forward again, leaning on the lockers as his eyes drop shut with a soft groan. 

"You deserve better," he mumbles, but it doesn't stop him from rocking his hips forward, rubbing against Cas' hip as he moans into his ear, "wanna take you home and fuck you properly, spend ages just working you open-" 

Cas' moaned _oh God_ cuts him off and his hips press up to meet Dean's, pleasuring sparking hot and insistent between them at the idea of more, "fuck yes," he groans, "fuck, I want you." His hands reach around to cup Dean's ass, pulling him forward gracelessly so can rock into the crease of Dean's hip. 

Cas loses coherency as Dean speeds up, angling his hips so their cocks rub together with each thrust. It's everything he isn't; rough and desperate, and they're in a high school locker room where anyone could walk in at any moment and there's no mistaking what they're doing. Cas would laugh at the ridiculousness of it all if he wasn't seconds away from coming all over himself. 

"Oh God," he moans, tipping his head back as Dean sucks a row of marks into his throat, " _fuck, Dean_ \- tell me," he gasps, "tell me what you want to do." 

Dean presses against his chest, sliding up until his lips are right against Cas' ear, and he slows his hips, thrusting forward in long, slow motions as he breathes against his ear, "wanna touch you, kiss you everywhere until you can't stand it," he groans as Cas leans down to nip at his collarbone, "wanna open you up, fuck you with my fingers until you come," he slides one hand down Cas' back, pressing between his cheeks and over his entrance, and it's good, so fucking good that when one finger slips past the ring of muscle, Cas knows he's done for. 

"I'm going to," he grunts, digging his nails into Dean's ass, "'m gonna come, Dean. Fuck- Dean," he moans, "Dean, _Dean_ -" he cries out as he comes and Dean kisses him to shut him up, groaning along with him as his own orgasm rushes through him, both of them leaning heavily on the row of lockers. 

Cas continues to rock into him, sliding through the mess, "fuck, Dean," he gasps, pulling his hands up to cup Dean's cheeks, "so good."

"Yeah, baby," Dean breathes, his voice rough and breathless. Cas kisses him again, and Dean responds just as eagerly, licking into Cas' mouth and sucking lightly at his lips. 

They're both shaking with the aftershocks, using each other to stay upright, and despite the discomfort of it, and the fact that he's got cooling come all over his stomach, Castiel hasn't felt this good in forever. Dean seems to feel the same, nuzzling at his neck as he struggles to catch his breath. There's a few moments of silence, broken only by heavy breath and the slight shuffling of their feet, and then Dean leans back.

"I meant that, y'know. Sam's away all weekend if you want to come back with me," he leans back in, kissing a line back to Cas' ear, "we can take as long as we want, be as loud as we want," Dean nips at his earlobe, and if Cas hadn't just come so hard it almost knocked him over, he's sure he would be hard again.

"Yeah," he breathes, turning to catch Dean's lips in a slow kiss, "we should do that," he chuckles, "just let me get my shirt."


End file.
